But how?
by MoliverLackson
Summary: Hannah has a concert, and somehow, everybody finds out about Miley Stewart being Hannah Montana. Summary Sucks, story is better! Please Read and Review! This is my first story! Just letting you know!
1. The big Mistake

Woo Hoo Hoo! My first story ever! I'm not that good at writing stories, so give me a break! Hehe. This story might, let me repeat might, have some Moliver and/or Lackson in it. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers, I-pod, Me love by Sean Kingston or anything else except my ideas.

------------------------------------- ♥♥♥

Miley was up in her Hannah closet with Lilly.

They were picking out their outfits for tonight's concert.

Miley decided on a silver sparkly tank top with a white camisole underneath.

She would also be wearing red boots, dark blue jeans two black bracelets and a red necklace.

Lilly would wear a purple wig with a light blue shirt underneath another shirt that had different shades of blue.

She would also have on light jeans, black boots, a belt and two bracelets.

"Miley! Lilly! Come on down, the concert is starting in less than 1 hour!" Robby Ray yelled from downstairs.

Miley and Lilly ran down the stairs, wearing their disguises.

Miley and Lilly ran out the door, but Miley ran back in to get her I-pod.

Robby Ray followed her daughter out the door into the limo.

Lilly was gazing out the window like she always does, quietly singing along to "Me Love" By Sean Kingston.

Miley took out her I-pod and put the headphones in her ears.

She flipped through her songs, deciding to put on S.O.S. by the Jonas Brothers.

Miley loved listening to The Jonas Brothers, and she even thought that Nick was kind of cute.

But then again, her deepest darkest secret was that she liked Oliver.

Yes Oliver, her best friend.

No one could ever find out, or Miley would be so embarrassed, she would move to Pluto!

Miley was interrupted with her thoughts with Lilly talking.

"Miley…Miiiiiiiiillleeeeeeeeyyyyyy?" Lilly said.

No answer.

"Hannah? Hannah Montana? Hannah Montana Bobana?" Lilly tried again.

"Yea…. Huh? What? Okay… Sure what ever." Miley said as she snapped back to reality.

"Um…Miss. Montana, we are here!" The limo driver announced as he opened up the left door of the limo.

Hannah, Lola and Hannah's security guard, A.K.A. Robbie Ray, stepped out of the limo.

They all went backstage and got ready for the concert.

"Miss. Montana to stage" A stage-crew-person called.

"Good Luck Bud" Robbie Ray said.

"Go get em' Mil- I mean Hannah!" Lilly, dressed as Lola said.

Miley walked out on stage and all you could hear was the roaring of applause from the audience.

It was packed; there was not one seat open.

Miley thought it was one of her biggest concerts yet.

The music for "Rock star" interrupted her thoughts.

Yeah, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, yeah, hey, hey, yeah

whoo!

Sometimes I walk a little faster,  
In the school hallway just to get next to you

Some days I spend a little extra time,  
In the morning Just to impress you

Guess you don't notice,  
Guess you dont need this,  
Sad your not seein' what your missin'  
On the outside shyin' away,  
On the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual,  
Not so typical,  
Way too smart to be waiting around,  
Tai Chi practicin'  
Snowboard champion,  
I could fix the flat on your car,  
I might even be a rockstar  
I might even be a rockstar!

Sometimes I wish,  
When the phone rings,  
That it would be you,  
Sayin' let's hang out!  
Then you confess,  
That there's somethin'  
Special between us,  
Why don't we find out?

You don't even know me,  
Guess you don't need me,  
Why your not seein' what your missin'  
On the outside shyin' away,  
On the inside dyin' to say,  
Whoo!

I'm unusual,  
Not so typical,  
Way to smart to be waiting around,  
Tai Chi practicin'  
Snowboard champion,  
I could fix the flat on your car,  
I might even be a rockstar (rockstar)

If you only knew who the real me,  
I might even be a rockstar,  
I'm tellin' you that we are meant to be,  
That wouldn't it be nice if you could see,  
That I really am a rockstar!  
(yeah, yeah)

Whoo!

Yeah, I really am a rockstar,  
Hey, hey, hey!

Whoo! Ha, a rockstar!

I'm unusual,  
Not so typical,  
Way to smart to be waiting around,(Yeah!)  
Tai Chi practicin'  
Snowboard champion!  
I could fix the flat on your car,  
Rockin' it where ever we are!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
'Cause I really am a rockstar  
'Cause I really am a rockstar

I am a rockstar

Wah oh ah oh

The crowd went wild.

"Thanks everybody!" Hannah said.

She sang three more songs, then went backstage.

The audience was cheering their brains out when Hannah said-

"Thanks everybody, hope to see you all at my next concert!" Hannah said.

------------------------------- Backstage ♥♥♥

"Hey Bud. Great show tonight, I think it was one of your best!" Robbie Ray said.

"Thanks Daddy, I just think that I forgot to do something…. something important." Hannah said.

"Well bud, whatever it is, get that itchy wig off of your head and lets go back to the limo." Robbie Ray said.

"What about me?" Lola said with a puppy dogface on.

"Okay Lilly, you can take your wig off and get changed along with Miley, I mean "_Hannah" _He said, putting air quotes around Hannah.

Miley and Lilly went into the dressing room, separate areas, not looking at eachother.

There was a separator in between the two girls.

"Wow Miley, I can't believe that no one has figured out the you are Hannah Montana. I mean come on; Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana! You have the same face, same eyes and more!" Lilly said.

"Yea Lilly, I guess you are right. I mean I might as well just scream it out to the world, it's not like anyone would hear me." Miley said, adding a laugh at the end.

"At the count of three lets scream Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana!" Lilly said.

"Okay….One!" Miley said.

"Two" Lilly said.

"Three!" They both said.

"MILEY STEWART IS HANNAH MONTANA!" they both screamed.

"Yea that was fun." Miley lied as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay Miss. Miley I'm ready to leave when you are! I'm changed and I my backstage pass on so I wont get caught by a security guard." Lilly said.

She loved wearing the pass, but no one knows why.

"Yikes Lilly! How do you get changed so fast! I just took off that itchy blond wig, the red boots, and the bracelets/necklaces!" Miley, or Hannah, said.

"Well, when I was little I competed in skateboard competitions and I had a new uniform for every round, so I had to change fast, so I change really quick now." Lilly said.

"Wow, Lilly, I never knew that." Miley said as she was finishing getting into Miley clothes.

"Yea, well don't tell anyone, or I'm gonna blow your secret Miss Miley Montana!" Lilly said, combining the two names.

"Okay, okay I wont" Miley said.

Just when Robbie Ray was going to call for the two girls, they ran out of the dressing room with new clothes, new hair, and a backstage pass.

The backstage pass was so the guards wouldn't catch them without them.

They were in regular clothes, as regular people, so they needed it.

"Okay, Miley, did you take off all of your Hannah stuff, we don't need anybody finding out you big secret!" Robbie Ray said.

"Yes Daddy, I took it all off in the dressing room, it's fine, I transformed into plain, old Miley Stewart again. I'm not Hannah Montana right now, but just Miley, Miley, Miley Stewart" Miley said.

"Okay then, lets go!" Robbie Ray said.

"Last one to the limo is a rotten egg!" Miley said, but Robbie Ray stopped her.

"Bud, Now that you are Miley Miley Miley, you have to ride in a regular car that Jackson drove here. Regular people don't drive in limos." Robbie Ray said.

"Okay Daddy" Miley said, with a half sad look on her face.

"Miley, lets change back into Hannah and Lola and get a limo!" Lilly said, joking around.

"No way Miss. Lola whatever-your-last-name-is! I'm staying as Miley!" Miley said, seriously.

"Miley, A.K.A. Hannah- Lilly was cut off there.

"Don't call me Hannah!" These walls aren't sound proof you know! Anybody could hear us!" Miley said, with a half-serious half-scared look on her face.

She thought someone heard Lilly.

"Okay MILEY, I was joking around with getting changed! Couldn't you tell by the expression?" Lilly said.

"Okay Miss. Lilly lets go!" Miley said.

"Finally!" Robbie Ray said to nobody.

"Last one to the li- I mean car is a rotten egg!" Miley said, almost saying limo.

The trio ran out to the car, almost knocking over a priceless vase.

Little did they know that Hannah's whole audience knew that Miley Stewart, A normal 14-year-old-girl (A/N-right age?) was a pop star.

Not just any pop star, Hannah Montana.

Everybody in the audience was either sitting down with their jaw on the floor, or was running around, freaking out, or asking everybody who Miley Stewart was.

But how did they find out?

--------------------------------------------- ♥♥♥

Well, how did you like my first chapter? I wrote it pretty quick, but what do you think? Keep going? Stop? Never write another story? You tell me!

MoliverLackson


	2. Finding out

Woo! Another chapter! Not many reviews, but oh well!

Disclaimer: I own Hannah Montana. And I was the first woman president. He he I don't own Hannah Montana! P.S. I don't own Aeropostale either. P.S.S. I don't own Paris Hilton either.

---------------------------------------------------------- ♥♥♥

FLASHBACK----------- ♥♥♥

Little did they know that Hannah's whole audience knew that Miley Stewart, A normal 14-year-old-girl (A/N-right age?) was a pop star.

Not just any pop star, Hannah Montana.

Everybody in the audience was either sitting down with their jaw on the floor, or was running around, freaking out, or asking everybody who Miley Stewart was.

But how did they find out?

END OF FLASHBACK--------♥♥♥

MILEYS POV

"Ugggg Five more minutes Daddy!" I said. My dad was trying to wake me up on a Monday. I mean, come on, me, waking up on time, on a MONDAY!

I thought last nights Hannah Concert went pretty well, except for the fact that someone might have heard Lilly call me Miley A.K.A. Hannah.

"Come on Bud, school starts soon! Get out of bed and say Yea, Yea, Yea!" My dad replied. My dad can be very weird sometimes.

NO POV

Miley got out of bed and went to her closet. She picked out any pair of blue jeans, and an Aeropostale sweatshirt. She slipped on a pair of sneakers and went to Lilly's house, eating a chocolate muffin on the way.

Lillys POV (this is before Miley was coming, then it gets to when Miley is there."

"Yikes" I said. I was watching Channel 12 news, enjoying my morning by eating my favorite breakfast and thinking about last nights Hannah concert. I thought Miley forgot to do something, but I didn't think about it much.

"And now, Paris Hilton, the once famous star, has gone to jail. Again. For her fourth time, but no one knows why." A news reporter said.

"Wow! Jail AGAIN" I said to nobody.

Then I just pictured the concert all over again. Us getting there, Miley singing, us changing into our regular clothes, Miley forgetting to take her Hannah Mic off, us switching from a limo to a car, almost-

Wait! Did I just say that Miley…. No! She didn't! Her Mic was off. Or was it?

"Wait!" I said. Miley did forget to take her Mic off and now everybody is going to know that Hannah Montana is Miley Stewart!

Lilly couldn't tell Miley, she would have to find out on her own.

Lilly was scared about school, and wondering what was going to happen, when the doorbell rang.

No POV

Miley got to Lilly's house and she knocked. No one answered, but the TV was on. She walked in and Lilly shut off the TV.

"Uh…. Hey Mi...Mil…Miley!" Lilly Choked out.

Something was wrong with Lilly, but Miley couldn't figure it out.

"Come on, lets start walking" Miley said.

The two girls walked out the door, Miley not knowing that today was going to be the weirdest day of her life.

------------------------------------------------------------ AT SCHOOL ♥♥♥

"Oh My Gosh Amber, isn't that Hannah Montana?" Ashley asked Amber.

"OH MY GOSH! HEY EVERYBODY, ITS HANNAH MONTANA!!!" Amber screamed so the whole world could hear. Everybody stopped talking, and stopped what they were doing, just to see Hannah Montana.

"Uh…. Lilly, what color is my hair?" Miley asked Lilly, a little nervous about what the answer would be. Her eyes were wide, worrying about the answer.

"Um…Brown" Lilly squeaked out. Her eyes got smaller and smaller, afraid about what was going to happen next.

"Then how do they know I'm Hannah Montana?" Miley said right before a huge mob came up to her.

"I" Lilly said. She was interrupted by everybody saying "Hannah, can I have your auto- graph?" or something like "Hannah! Long time no see!"

Miley didn't even talk to all of these people!

"Will explain" Lilly continued. All you can hear was roaring and asking and AHHHH too much!

"Later!" Lilly finished. She ran to her next class, which was history. She hated history, I mean, come on! Who wants to know about what happened what we weren't born? The only reason she liked history was because Miley was in her class.

"DIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG" was the only sound you could hear at 2:08. That bell went off, and about every kid in the school except for Lilly, Jackson, Oliver, and Hannah Montana haters ran to class so they wouldn't be any later then they were.

Mr. Corelli (A/N- right spelling? IDK!), Miley and Lillys history teacher, walked in the classroom with a white tee shirt on with Hannah Montana on it.

"Not you too!" Lilly said.

Everybody in the history class was there except for Miley.

"Four Score and-" Mr. Corelli started.

"Sorry I'm late, its just-" Miley started.

"Oh Miss. Montana, its fine, just sit down, take your seat, its fine!" Mr. Corelli said, with a smile on his face. You could tell that he was a Hannah Montana fan.

"Um….Okay but please, call me Miley! I'm seriously, just Miley." Miley said, with a worried face. She thought that everyone would call her Hannah, or Miss. Montana instead of Miley. She really didn't want that to happen.

"Okay, let me try again!" Mr. Corelli said. He was thinking of a plan to get Hannah's Autograph inside his mind.

"Anyway, sorry about the confusion Miley Montana" Mr. C said.

"But, since you got confused, can I have your autograph?" A random voice said.

"Um sorry, but I'm not giving out- Miley Started. Then she looked at the person. Her mouth hit the floor.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE….ARE…ARE….NICK JONAS!!!!!!" Miley screamed.

"I love you!" All of the girls said.

"Well, There is only one girl I love, and that is-

"DIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG" Was the next sound. You could tell that he mouthed Hannah Montana.

Meanwhile, Oliver was watching the whole thing. He liked Miley, and in order for her to not go out with that Nick Jonas he would have to make her jealous, by either kissing her best friend, or just telling her how he felt.

Everyone left the classroom except for Miley and Lilly. Lilly had to explain how everyone knew she was Hannah Montana.

"Okay, start explaining" Miley said,

"Okay, I think that you left your Mic. on" Lilly said. Miley just laughed.

"I'm Serious! I was watching the news this morning and they said that everyone in the audience heard someone that sounded like Hannah Montana say Miley Stewart was Hannah Montana" Lilly said, all in one breath.

Miley just stood there, her mind not believing what Lilly just said.

--------------------------------------------------- ♥♥♥

OOOOO! What do you think? The most chapters this will have is uh….IDK! but do you think I should do Moliver, or Niley? (Nick and Miley) Do you that that Nick should get taken out? You decide! Please review! Right there! It is that button right there!

MoliverLackson


	3. Detention, Lola, and Moliver

Sorry it is taking so long to add more chapters, but I have a lot of schoolwork, and I am in a new school, with new teachers and I have more tests and stuff. So Chapters will not be added often, maybe once a week, or even once every two weeks.

I do not own Hannah Montana.

------------------------ ♥♥♥

Flashback

"I'm Serious! I was watching the news this morning and they said that everyone in the audience heard someone that sounded like Hannah Montana say Miley Stewart was Hannah Montana" Lilly said, all in one breath.

Miley just stood there, her mind not believing what Lilly just said.

End of Flashback

"Lilly, you have to be kidding me!" Miley said. She always remembered to shut the mic off, or at least take it off!

"Nope, that is the real truth. 100 percent real. No lies here!" Lilly said, scared of what Miley would say. No one would believe that Lilly was Lola, so she had to get a video of her, as Lola, and rip the wig off and have the people who do the morning news on TV and in her school, show it to the world.

"Be so careless?" Miley finished. Lilly wasn't even listing to what Miley had just said. She thought it was something like "How could I be so careless" or "Why would I be so careless". She wasn't sure.

"DIIIIIIINGGG" that was the sound for the next class. For Miley it was science. For Lilly it was lunch. Lilly ran to lunch hoping not to get caught in the halls and Miley took her time in the hallway. She went to her locker, slowly opened it, put her history books away, grabbed the science stuff and ran to her room.

Miley wasn't worried about being late, because I mean come on! She was Hannah Montana and that is what all of the teachers cared about. Two of her teachers even said to take her time!

She was thinking that everyone knowing her secret wasn't bad after all.

--------- IN MRS.KUNKLES ROOM ♥♥♥

"Fibula, Tibula Clavicle ribs, we call this the- Mrs. Kunkle was cut off there.

"Sorry I'm late its just…um…I…. was…. uhhhh" Miley couldn't really explain it. If she said she was taking her time, she would get detention. If she said her last class got out late, the other two kids who were in her last class would say, if it got out late, why were we here on time, or something like that.

She explained that she was Hannah Montana, and that the teachers said to take her time to her classes. She started to go to her seat, when Mrs. Kunkle said "Detention Stewart". Miley was shocked.

"But why? Everybody loves-

"I'm from Detroit. We hate everybody and everything, so DETION STEWART!" Mrs. Kunkle said.

Miley just ran out of the classroom, not caring about anything any more. She was becoming more of a pop star then a regular girl. She had to figure out a way to either become Hannah Montana or Miley Stewart. One or the other.

Then the bell rang and Miley went off to lunch.

------- LILLYS POV (this is what was happening when All of that above happened) ♥♥♥

I had lunch and I wasn't hungry so I went to the computer/broadcasting lab. You can shoot any video you want so I decided to shoot a video of me changing in to Lola, and then Lola changing in to Lilly. I wanted to be famous to, wouldn't you?

I turned the camera on. I had the outfit that I wore as Lola when I went with "Hannah" to that fancy restaurant. The wig was pink and the shirt was dark blue. The jacket to go over the shirt was black. I also had a black headband with white spots. My necklace was black. The belt was black. The bottoms didn't matter because they wouldn't see them.

I had all of the stuff laid out along with makeup and a mirror. I pushed the record button.

"Hello all of my lovely viewers! You might be wondering why I, Lilly Trescott, am standing here showing you this video of me. It is very important and it has to do with everyone finding out the Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana." I said. I looked directly into the camera, hoping I would be able to get this on all of the TVs at least in my school. If I could get them on regular TV's all around the world, then I will be as happy as a clam.

Then the bell rang but I really didn't care, because next was study hall with Oliver. I then tried to finish the video because you can either study, do home work, shoot a video or what ever.

No POV------------ ♥♥♥

"Some of you might know about Hannah's partner, Lola." Lilly started "The truth is, that I am Lola Lufnangle, or whatever her name is" Lilly finished. She already had the wig on by now. She also had the dark blue shirt on over her regular shirt. She was putting on the jacket as she was saying I am Lola Lufnangle, or whatever her last name is.

"Hannah is Miley Stewart and when I found out, I got a disguise. I have been to many of her concerts and even some famous celebrity parties" Lilly said.

"So please, tell everyone you know and thanks!" Lilly said.

She started to take off her disguise when the door slammed open and Oliver walked in crying.

"Oliver, what happened to you?" Lilly said. Oliver walked in crying, not a lot, but his eyes were all red and puffy, like he was crying. His nose was stuffy and you could hear him sniffle a lot.

"I walked out of my classroom when the bell rang. I walked around the corner and I passed the nurses office. There was only one person in there and it was MILEY!" Oliver said.

"Miley?!?!?!?! Why was she in there?" Lilly said. Why on Earth would Miley, her best friend, be in the nurse's office! She only went to science! What was the worst thing that could have happened?

"Well, she was laying there and her face looked pale. Then I walked in and the nurse just put a finger up to her mouth to mean quiet!" Oliver said. "Then I looked at Miley and she was laying down and it look like she just kind of collapsed. Her face was a white-ish shade, and it looked bright green. She looked like she was sleeping, but her eyes were open the slightest bit." He said.

"Go on, keep going!" Lilly said.

"Then, I saw her mouth "I love you Oliver" and then either she fell asleep, or…..or….." Oliver said. He couldn't get the last word out.

"Died.."Lilly said at the same time as Oliver.

------------------------------------- ♥ ♥♥

Well, I know it was short and kind of weird and crazy, but I needed to put another chapter up. Please review! Muahahahahahhaha! Im so evil and my real name is Pat Back Star.

MoliverLackson


End file.
